A Father's Love
by Ribbonsandchocolate
Summary: He loves his daughter more than anything. (A series of one shots about Kristoff as a single father)


**So I came up with this one idea recently. I asked myself, how many ways could Kristoff fall in love with Anna...if he had a daughter. So inspiration kicked in, and if you like this one shot I might write some more :) Please review and let me know what you think, and if you have an idea feel free to share!**

"Daddy!"

Kristoff groaned and turned over in bed, squinting at the clock. 7:49 a.m. Chloe never woke up this early on Saturdays.

The sound of her little feet running down the hall came closer until the door burst open and the six year old jumped onto the bed. "Daddy, Daddy, it snowed! Get up, we have to go outside!" Ever since she was little, it had been a tradition for them to play outside after the first snowfall of the season, and today was especially convenient because it was the weekend.

But that was also the downside.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, burying his face in the pillow.

"But Daddyyyy!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw her shoulders slump as she frowned. Ever since October she had been studying the sky on cold, cloudy days, eagerly watching for the first snowflake. And now with the snow covering the ground for the first time this year, he knew it would be impossible to keep her inside.

"Go get yourself some breakfast. I'll be there in a minute."

Her eyes lit up and she raced out the room with an excited squeal.

After a few more seconds Kristoff finally gathered the strength to sit up, running a hand over his face and through his hair, which stuck up all over the place from its nightly battle with the pillow. He stood and stumbled over to look out the window. Sure enough, a foot of pure white powder freshly blanketed the ground, just as the weatherman had predicted.

Stifling a yawn, Kristoff slowly walked down the hall to the kitchen, where he saw Chloe sitting on one of the barstools at the counter, scarfing down a Pop Tart.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, princess! I don't want you to choke." She slowed her chewing and Kristoff chuckled. "The snow isn't going anywhere. Take your time."

Kristoff served himself two Pop Tarts on a plate and poured some milk into a tall glass before he joined his daughter at the counter as he did every morning for breakfast.

They both finished eating and after Chloe put her dishes by the sink, she raced to the front door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Kristoff asked.

"Outside!" She reached for the doorknob and her father hurried over to stop her.

"Not like this you're not! You need to bundle up."

"But that takes _forever!"_

 _K_ ristoff laughed as he pulled out her winter coat from the closet in the hallway. "It takes a lot longer to recover from a cold. Come here." She raised her arms and he helped her into her big white puffy jacket. After he zipped up the front she looked like a marshmallow.

Five minutes later, after helping her put on her snow pants, gloves, boots, hat, and lastly, her scarf, which he was careful not to tie too snugly so she wouldn't choke, she was ready. With all the snowgear, she looked twice her size, and all Kristoff could see of her were her eyes. "Now can we go outside?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by the scarf covering her mouth.

"Not yet. It's my turn to bundle up, but it won't take as long."

A few minutes later they were out the front door, and Kristoff had to shield his eyes from the glare of the early morning sun reflecting off the sparkling snow.

Chloe, on the other hand, went right to work by beginning with a snow angel. But as soon as she started she stopped and sat up with a gasp of excitement and glee. "Daddy, it's packed snow! That means we can build stuff!"

He grinned and knelt beside her. "Then what are we waiting for?"

And so they spent the next hour building snowmen of various shapes and sizes, snow castles, and they even began making the outer walls of a fort. But that was interrupted when Kristoff felt something cold hit his back.

"Hey!" He looked up and glared at his daughter, who stifled a snicker and quickly turned her attention back to the task at hand. He smirked and gathered some snow in his hands, shaping it into a snowball the size of a small fist. Then he fired.

She shrieked and giggled. "What was that for?"

"You totally earned that, princess!"

"Was that really the best you could do?" she taunted.

"Is that a challenge?"

She answered by throwing a snowball at his chest.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He said with a laugh as he readied his ammo, only to be constantly pelted in the process. He fired a few while doing his best to dodge her attacks, and they chased each other around the yard, laughing and cheering whenever one of them hit their target.

The battle went on for a few more minutes until Chloe shot a snowball at him and he ducked just in time. It sailed past him…

And hit the passing redhead on the sidewalk in the shoulder. She shrieked in alarm and stumbled to the side, but more from surprise than from the force of the hit.

"Cease fire!" Kristoff cried as he and Chloe abandoned the battlefield to see if the lady was alright. "Are you okay?" He reached for her shoulder, but changed his mind after a moment's hesitation. "I- we're sorry. It got out of hand, and-"

"No, no, it's fine, I'm completely fine!" She assured him with a smile.

Chloe stepped forward, head bowed, and frowned. "I'm sorry for hitting you. I meant for the snowball to hit my daddy."

The woman laughed-a beautiful sound-and knelt in front of the girl. "What's your name?"

"Chloe."

"And I'm Anna. It's perfectly okay, Chloe. I completely understand." She stood and turned to Kristoff.

"And you are?"

"Kristoff." He offered his gloved hand and she eagerly shook it.

"So you're the one she was trying to hit."

He chuckled.

"She totally started the whole thing, that stinker." He smirked down at his daughter and she grinned proudly, unashamed.

There was an awkward pause as they all quietly stood, trying to think of what to say next.

"So…"

"So…"

Kristoff glanced down at Chloe and saw her staring at both of them, a thoughtful look on her face, head tilted and brow furrowed as if she was solving a complicated math equation.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Can Miss Anna join us?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he turned to the redhead in question, who smiled in the most adorable way (not that Kristoff thought-okay, fine, he totally thought she looked adorable).

"I'd love to, more than anything, but I'm not really dressed for the weather today." She gestured to her thin trench coat and boots that were more for show than the snow.

Kristoff took off his knit hat and ran a hand through his hair. "You know what, how about joining us for a cup of hot chocolate inside? We wouldn't mind some company." He shrugged. "Consider it a peace offering."

"Well…" she looked at Chloe, whose eyes were wide and hopeful, the perfect kryptonite for anyone.

"Pleeeease?"

After only a moment of hesitation, she nodded, grinning. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."


End file.
